Painters and do-it-yourself home owners that do home painting themselves always have a problem when pouring paint from one container to another. Paint cans have been used for years without any modification to the can. Invariably paint cans have a rim around the circumference of the can wherein a lid is inserted to seal the can and prevent spillage. However, there is a problem that exists with the present can in that when paint is poured out of the can paint always ends up in the rim and when the lid is reapplied to the can great care must be taken to prevent paint from spattering when the lid is forced into the rim. Also when one is pouring from the can with a rim, care must be taken to prevent spillage. One other problem encountered with cans having a normal rim is that when the brush is wiped remove excess paint, some paint generally gets into the rim and it becomes difficult to keep the brush clean.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were a paint can that had a pour edge so as to eliminate or at least keep any spilling to a minimum.